A semiconductor device including switching elements, such as MOSFETs, and converting power based on an input electric signal is widely known. JP-A-2015-92609 discloses an example of a semiconductor device including MOSFETs, and these MOSFETs are mounted on chip mounts that are separated from each other (see FIGS. 18 and 19 in JP-A-2015-92609).
In the semiconductor device disclosed in JP-A-2015-92609, the chip mounts partially protrude from a sealing resin as viewed in a thickness direction so as to promptly dissipate heat generated from the MOSFETs when the semiconductor device is in use. In the case of manufacturing a semiconductor device having an improved heat dissipation property based on such a configuration, when a sealing resin is formed, relatively large resin burrs are generated due to a synthetic resin leaked from between two chip mounts. This poses a problem because it takes time and effort to remove resin burrs during the manufacturing of such a semiconductor device.